FLU
by eggvnt
Summary: Kyungsoo membatalkan acara berliburnya ke Jeju dan berakhir dengan mengurusi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terserang flu. Bad Summary. This is CHANSOO! BxB!


Seluruh penjuru Korea tau kalau EXO saat ini sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Dan hal itu membuat jadwal EXO tidak pernah kosong barang satu hari pun. Mereka hanya punya waktu tidur selama satu sampai dua jam. Itupun di dalam pesawat atau di dalam mobil.

Namun entah ada angin dari mana, agensi meliburkan jadwal EXO selama tiga hari kedepan. Mungkin mereka mulai memperhitungkan kondisi EXO sendiri. Mengingat baru-baru ini terjadi insiden pingsannya Lay di bandara. Dan mungkin itu yang menjadi perhatian lebih pihak agensi.

Sebagian member mulai mengemas barang untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing atau ada juga yang hanya sekedar pergi berlibur. Dan kini dorm terlihat sangat ricuh karena para member yang terus berlalu lalang mencari barang-barang mereka yang biasanya sering tertukar atau di pinjam oleh member lain.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berkemas, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang kini masih berada di dalam kamar dan belum menyiapkan apapun. Nampaknya mereka tidak akan meninggalkan dorm untuk pulang atau liburan melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang kini sedang terbaring dengan selimut tebal menggulung tubuhnya menutupi kaki hingga leher.

Chanyeol terserang demam saat pulang dari kegiatan syuting drama terbarunya semalam. Saat itu dia pulang sangat larut dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah begitu sampai dorm. Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga dan memang sedang menunggu kekasihnya pulang, langsung keluar dari kamar saat mendengar suara derap langkah dari luar kamarnya. Dan kepanikan mulai menyerang saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol seperti itu, dia segera membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Saat terbangun, Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di sampingnya sambil melipat tangan untuk di jadikan bantal. Membuat Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo untuk melihat wajah polos kekasihnya saat tertidur. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur seperti ini, seperti sesosok malaikat yang memiliki hati selembut kapas. Okay, mungkin sosok malaikat itu akan tergantikan oleh satan jika dia sudah terbangun. Pria itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang selalu menggemaskan dan minta di gigit.

Kyungsoo mengerjap saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di wajahnya. Seolah enggan membuka mata, pria mungil ini kembali terpejam ketika tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo sangat mengantuk. Semalam dia terjaga hingga pukul empat pagi untuk merawat Chanyeol. Dia belum bisa tenang sebelum demam Chanyeol turun. Ya, Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Tidak hanya kepada Chanyeol, tapi kepada seluruh member jika ada yang jatuh sakit dia akan selalu merawatnya dengan baik. Sampai mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku selalu merasa baik saat kau ada di sisiku."

Kini Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap sebal laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak suka di gombali seperti itu, itu terdengar menggelikan. "Aku bertanya serius!"

"Aku juga menjawab dengan serius, Kyung," Chanyeol beringsut mendekat kemudian menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Wajah Kyungsoo berada tepat di depan dada Chanyeol. "Aku selalu merasa sangat baik saat bersamamu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menggelitik hidungnya membuat dia segera menjauh dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk bersin. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Saat Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan niatnya, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyung. Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Aku mendengar dari Jongin kalau dia ambruk tadi malam. Aish! Anak itu seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya." Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya.

"Sudah sedikit membaik." Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun di sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. Matanya mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. "Mana yang lain?"

"Ah, mereka sudah berangkat baru saja sebelum kau keluar dari kamar. Mereka tidak berpamitan karena takut mengganggu istirahat kalian."

Baekhyun telah siap dan mulai berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang sedang di lakukan pria itu.

Sehun datang setelah panggilan kelima yang Baekhyun teriakkan. Pria tinggi itu datang sambil menenteng dua tas ransel miliknya dan milik Baekhyun. "Baek, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar kalau suaramu sangat nyaring? Kau bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku."

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Sehun sambil bergelayutan manja seperti biasa, membuat Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, tingkah Baekhyun benar-benar seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang puber. Menggelikan. "Okay, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk segera pergi denganmu. Kau harus membuat hari liburku menyenangkan Oh Sehun!"

"Hyung, kau tidak pergi?"

Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah karena Sehun tak menanggapinya. Sepasang kekasih ini begitu lucu. Baekhyun yang selalu ingin bermanja-manja pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun yang bersikap dingin dan cuek. Meskipun tidak jarang Sehun menunjukkan rasa sayangnya untuk Baekhyun dengan cara yang bisa di bilang cool.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Chanyeol masih belum terlalu sehat. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan mengajaknya berlibur. Jadi mungkin aku hanya akan tinggal di dorm." Kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas saat mengingat dia harus membatalkan rencananya mengajak Chanyeol berlibur ke pulau Jeju melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Padahal hari libur seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, tapi mereka malah terjebak di tempat ini saja.

"Baiklah, kita pergi dulu. Kalian baik-baik di dorm. Jangan bertengkar terus!" Sehun mengacungkan telunjuknya pada saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebagai peringatan. Ucapannya seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mengancam adiknya yang nakal.

"Iya iya aku tau Sehun Hyung." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada meledek.

"Ayo Baek!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan ransel yang masih menggantung di kedua pundaknya.

"Jaga dirimu, Kyung." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, Kyungsoo segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol teh madu hangat. Sepertinya demam Chanyeol semalam di sebabkan oleh flu dan juga kelelahan. Kyungsoo tau dari suara Chanyeol yang sedikit parau dan hidungnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Belakangan ini, jadwal Chanyeol memang sedikit padat. Selain harus tampil bersama EXO, dia juga harus mengisi jadwal individunya.

Setelah selesai meracik teh, Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Chanyeol terduduk di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi badan dan kepalanya. Menyisakan poni di dahinya dan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat sembari merengut. Kyungsoo tau apa yang membuat poutan bibir Chanyeol belum hilang.

"Ini, minumlah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan cangkir yang dia bawa ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu masih setia dengan posisinya tidak ada niat untuk meraih cangkir dari tangan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menganggur kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pria itu. "Sudah? Sekarang minum!"

Wajah merengut yang menyebalkan itu tergantikan oleh senyuman manis yang begitu cerah, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus namun kemudian ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai kekasih yang begitu kekanakkan seperti Chanyeol? Entahlah.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan galak saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes yang sangat menggelikan menurut Kyungsoo. Pasti pria ini ingin sesuatu.

Chanyeol menaruh cangkir yang sudah kosong itu ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur lalu menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berada sedikit di belakang Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kyung, aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa Chanyeol menjelaskan ucapannya pun Kyungsoo mengerti kemana arah dan tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Terbukti dari tangannya yang kini mengusap-usap permukaan perut Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kaos membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merinding. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol, mengingat satu minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi, saat ini dia rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan panas. Tak ingin semakin tenggelam bersama suasana, dengan sekali gerakan Kyungsoo menepuk dahi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang mengecup lehernya terhenti dan langsung menoleh untuk menunjukkan ekspresi 'kenapa?'. Pria mungil yang sedang di dekap erat itu melonggarkan tangan yang berada di pinggangnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tidak sekarang! Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita lanjutkan!" Chanyeol kembali mendekat untuk mencium kekasihnya, namun tertahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang menempel tepat di bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol terbuka dan mendapati tatapan mematikan Kyungsoo yang mau tidak mau membuatnya menyerah dan berakhir dengan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gusar. Kyungsoo tidak bisa di bantah kalau sudah memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan karena sekarang wajahnya tertutup oleh bantal, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Aku bosan." Chanyeol menghempaskan stick video gamenya ke atas karpet yang tengah dia duduki. Pria itu mulai bosan berjam-jam hanya main sendiri sedangkan Kyungsoo malah tenggelam bersama anime kesukaannya. Sedari tadi hanya seperti ini aktifitas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di dalam dorm hingga hari sudah menjelang malam. Hanya tidur, menonton, bermain game, dan makan.

"Kyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar."

"Kyung?"

"Kyung?" Chanyeol mengulangi panggilannya sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pria mungil yang tengah berbaring di sofa panjang tempatnya bersandar. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar Chanyeol, kupingnya tersumbat earphone yang terhubung ke iPad. Chanyeol merebut iPad Kyungsoo dan langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari pemiliknya.

"Yak! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku memanggilmu berulang-ulang dan kau mengacuhkanku karena ini." Chanyeol menyembunyikan benda elektronik itu di belakang tubuhnya. Tidak lama pria itu mengerang karena Kyungsoo memukul kepala belakangnya, membuat dia segera menunduk dan memasang wajah cemberut.

Oh baiklah! Kyungsoo benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap berkali-kali lipat lebih manja dari biasanya saat sedang sakit.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin pergi keluar." Chanyeol menjawab masih dengan wajah tertunduk takut kena amuk Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil gitar yang kemudian di berikan kepada Chanyeol. Setelahnya mereka duduk bersisian. "Di luar sangat dingin, tidak mungkin kita pergi saat hidungmu sedang meler seperti itu. Kita cover lagu saja. Aku akan bernyanyi."

"Lagu apa?"

"Aku sedang suka menyanyikan What Do You Mean." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengatur iPad di atas meja sehingga bisa merekam gambar dengan angle yang pas.

"Kyung, apa harus kau merekam saat penampilanku sedang seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kaos lusuhnya dan juga memegang rambut acak-acakannya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Park Chanyeol yang stylish seperti biasa. Jangan lupakan hidungnya yang kini terus di banjiri cairan membuatnya harus terus menghirup dan menyusut dengan tangannya. Jorok memang.

"Kenapa? Kau tetap tampan seperti ini." Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Chanyeol memang masih tetap tampan walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ya, setidaknya baginya.

"Kita mulai. Start!" Kyungsoo menyentuh tombol rekam di layar iPadnya. Dan tak lama, Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar untuk memainkan intro dari lagu yang akan Kyungsoo nyanyikan. Tanpa melihat chord gitar dari lagu itu, Chanyeol sudah bisa tau kunci apa saja yang harus dia gunakan hanya dengan mendengar lagunya. Jangan tanya kemampuan bermusik pria satu ini.

Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan bait-bait lagu untuk mengisi iringan gitar yang Chanyeol petikkan untuknya. Suara bass Chanyeol sebagai backing vokal ikut memerdukan lagu milik Justin Bieber itu dan membuat harmoni yang sangat pas dan merdu. Mungkin karena inilah banyak fans yang menuntut mereka untuk membuat subunit.

"Kyung, hidungku!" Chanyeol berkata di tengah-tengah lagu saat dia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan cairan yang menggenangi hidungnya.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memainkan gitar sedangkan cairan hidungnya sudah mulai keluar. Ya Tuhan, kekasihnya ini sungguh terlihat seperti anak TK. Masih dengan tawanya, Kyungsoo mengambil kotak tisu yang ada di bawah meja lalu menarik beberapa helai untuk membersihkan hidung Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, kita ulangi." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau nanti kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengambil sehelai tisu untuk kemudian di gulung-gulung kecil. "Kita sumbat hidungmu, bagaimana?"

"Apa? Tidak tidak! Kita sedang terekam kamera, Kyung. Ini akan menjatuhkan citraku kalau ada yang melihat." Protes Chanyeol sambil menutup hidung dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Oh, yang benar saja. Berpenampilan seperti ini saja akan menjatuhkan citranya kalau sampai orang lain tau. Apalagi dengan berpenampilan aneh dengan menyumbat hidung- oh, Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan.

"Jadikan videonya koleksi pribadi kita, okay?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja acara mengcover lagunya. Aku akan melanjutkan menonton anime." Kyungsoo hendak mengambil iPadnya namun tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Lakukan sesuka hatimu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa menang kemudian memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu mengambil helaian tisu yang baru, kemudian kembali menggulungnya kecil. Bahkan benda ini belum masuk ke hidung Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo sudah kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Kemarilah!" Kyungsoo mengintruksikan Chanyeol agar mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Dengan cengiran lebar, Kyungsoo memasukkan gulungan tisu itu ke sebelah lubang hidung Chanyeol. Seketika tawa Kyungsoo meledak membuat pria tinggi yang sedang memeluk gitarnya merengut kesal. Selucu itukah wajah Chanyeol saat ini hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya? Tapi tidak di pungkiri, kalau Chanyeol sangat menyukai saat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apalagi jika alasannya tertawa adalah dirinya. Kekasihnya. Chanyeol melengkungkan garis senyum dari bibirnya.

Masih dengan gelakan tawanya, Kyungsoo meraih ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak di atas sofa kemudian membuka kamera yang di arahkan ke wajah Chanyeol yang sedang cemberut.

"Yak! Kyung Kyung, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" Seru Chanyeol saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera dari ponselnya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus berbagi kebahagiaan kepada fans-fansmu di luar sana. Mereka pasti terhibur melihatmu seperti ini. Dan oh, tenang saja kau masih terlihat tampan."

"Tunggu, jangan di posting!" Chanyeol memperingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menyebarkannya saat pria mungil itu menyentuh lambang share ke Instagram. Masih lebih baik kalau dia menyebarkan di grup chat member EXO karena mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi aib. "KYUNG!"

Kini Chanyeol berteriak saat Kyungsoo benar-benar mengupload fotonya di Instagram. Dia berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo untuk secepatnya menghapus foto aibnya namun tangan Kyungsoo tak kalah cepat untuk menghindar. Oh, mau di kemanakan wajah Chanyeol sekarang! Pasti sudah tersebar!

Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu berlari untuk menyelamatkan ponsel Chanyeol dari pemiliknya. Tawa Kyungsoo belum hilang, pria itu masih saja meledek Chanyeol dengan cengirannya. Tanpa sadar, kini Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya sepi menjadi gaduh seketika.

Kyungsoo menyerah karena merasa nafasnya sudah hampir habis di pakai untuk tertawa dan berlari. Di hempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sembari mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara ponsel Chanyeol sudah berada di tangan pemiliknya yang kini ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jangan di hapus! Atau aku tidak akan bicara padamu!" Ancaman Kyungsoo membuat pria itu menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini sungguh memalukan!" Desah Chanyeol saat melihat ribuan komentar yang membanjiri akun Instagramnya. Memang kebanyakan memberikan komentar positif. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol sedikit malu berpenampilan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau penggemarnya berkurang?

"Kalau mereka benar-benar penggemarmu, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat kau dalam keadaan semenyedihkan apapun." Sahut Kyungsoo seolah bisa membaca fikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sepasang manik menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Seperti aku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi apapun."

Ucapan Kyungsoo yang satu ini tak kuasa menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak berhambur memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya yang di balas oleh lilitan tangan Kyungsoo di pinggangnya. Chanyeol menghirup wangi rambut Kyungsoo yang menguar di kala Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat menyukai wangi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si mungil dalam dekapannya, sibuk mengirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol yang seakan sudah menjadi candu untuk menghirupnya lagi, dan lagi.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya. Bahagia melihat sosok yang begitu di cintainya kini tersenyum saat memandang wajahnya.

"May i?"

"Sure."

Mendengar jawaban yang tentu saja sangat dia tunggu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menarik Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo dari luar sweaternya. Bibir Chanyeol mulai bekerja. Melumat, menyesap, meraup seluruh permukaan bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakusnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol sambil menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara rambut Chanyeol yang kini berwarna kecoklatan. Di usap-usapkan jarinya disana dengan sedikit tekanan agar Chanyeol semakin menempel kepadanya.

Satu lengguhan lolos saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo untuk memberi lidahnya akses menerobos dan mencari lawannya berperang. Dengan sekejap, Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mengeksploitasi mulut Kyungsoo. Lilitan lidah keduanya membuat lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya berkurang, Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ranjang?"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan nakal Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir yang sedikit bengkak akibat hisapannya yang terlalu kuat. "Sure."

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala sambil terus memagut bibir yang berkali-kali lipat terasa lebih manis dari teh madu buatan Kyungsoo. Malam itupun mereka lalaui dengan penuh desahan, geraman, dan lengguhan dari keduanya.

.

.

 **END**

 **Wakakakak ini apaan coba ya.**

 **Jadi ini awalnya lagi gaada ide nulis, terus tiba-tiba liat foto si canyul yang mashaallah bikin kungakak ampe jujungkelan. Dan tbtb juga langsung kepikiran ini siapa yang motonya? Apa ga ngakak liat komuk si ceye begitu wkwk dari situlah ku mulai bikin ini cerita wkwk Semoga suka deh ya Chansoo Shipper:))**

 **P.S. Aku gatau apa yang ada di hidung Chanyeol. Jadi aku bikin tisu di cerita ini hehe**


End file.
